


Chances Are

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chances are, Fluff, M/M, klainevalentines2016, married!klaine, new directions - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine at a Valentines Day party for the first time as a married couple.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Chances Are by Johnny Mathis
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139117069890/chances-are

When the Schuesters announced the Valentines party, Kurt and Blaine had immediately RSVP’d to go, however when the day arrived, Kurt was going to have to come separately from Blaine. Kurt had promised his father that he’d help out at the shop when he was done at McKinley for the day since Burt was understaffed. Blaine had offered to go help too, but Kurt insisted that it was fine and he’d be at the party as soon as he could.

Even though Blaine wasn’t facing the door, he felt as if he knew when Kurt had finally arrived. He turned to face the entryway, and the second he saw his husband, his face lit up. 

“Hey, babe,” Kurt said, approaching Blaine before anyone else and kissing him on the cheek. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now,” Blaine replied.

They were brought back to what was going on around them by a gag and Santana shouting “Cut it out, lovebirds.”

“Oh shut up, Santana,” Kurt shouted back. “You and Brittany have your thing, we have ours.”

“Which is apparently to be disgustingly in love. Knock it off. You’re making the rest of us gag.”

Blaine started giggling at the two bantering back and forth. “Was it like this when she lived with you?”

“It was worse. But I didn’t get a lot of it. It was mainly Rachel and Brody that got most of Satan’s bitchiness. Especially Brody.”

Kurt and Blaine stayed right next to each other, arms around each other’s waist, even while they were talking to their other friends.

“Really? Can you two not be attached to each other all the time?” Santana asked when she realized that in thirty minutes, Kurt and Blaine had not only not left each other’s side, but were literally attached.

“Excuse us for wanted to spend Valentines together even though we’re also spending it with all of you,” Kurt retorted. “Just get over it, Santana. It’s how we work.”

“Wanna just ditch them?” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear. He was starting to get tired of this crowd. He loved them, but they could be exhausting sometimes.

“Sure,” Kurt whispered back. “They just need to get used to the fact that this is going to be how it is at any New Directions get together there is from now until we die because stupid in love is how I’m going to act around you for the rest of my life.”

Blaine’s smile grew. “I love you,” he whispered meaningfully. “But let’s get out of here. Chances are, I’m going to scream if Santana says one more offensive thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139117069890/chances-are


End file.
